


Long Story, Short

by 221b_hound



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Post-Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock come home after a case. Long story, then the short one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Story, Short

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



Sherlock flung open their door and pirouetted into the living room, high on adrenalin and success. John bowled in behind him, 5'6.5" of triumph bouncing on the balls of his feet. He flung closed the door, took Sherlock by the lapels and dragged him willingly down for a searing victory kiss.

"You were brilliant," growled John, and kissed him again, all tongue.

"Yes, I was," agreed Sherlock. "And you."

John sucked a badge of approval onto Sherlock's throat.

"A drink!" John declared.

Sherlock fell back, grinning, into his chair; John poured a single tumbler of whisky. Sherlock loved this part.

John straddled Sherlock's lap, took and held a mouthful of scotch, then pressed their mouths together. Warmed alcohol spilled from tongue to tongue. John licked up whatever escaped. Slowly.

That's how they drank their tipple, while unbuttoning each other's shirts, cuffs, trousers.

Glass empty, clothes in disarray, they stripped each other bare. Licking, biting, sucking, fondling, rubbing at each other, they made their way to bed - thence to tongues and fingers in sensitive places. To John's lubed cock pumping into Sherlock's arse, then his greedy mouth sucking Sherlock's cock, both in turn coming to shouting climax.

They sprawled together after; slept.

Or: "John and Sherlock finished a case, had a drink and went to bed", if you want it bowdlerised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your fabulous support for [my new book](https://narrellemharris.wordpress.com/my-books/the-adventure-of-the-colonial-boy/)


End file.
